RESEARCH OPERATIONS CORE - All activities of the Intervention Center will be directed by the Operations Core. Dr. Simon will serve as Principal Investigator of the Center with ultimate responsibility for all scientific and administrative aspects of Center management. Ms. Operskalski will serve as project manager with responsibility for management and monitoring of project budgets, compliance with applicable federal policies regarding financial management and protection of human subjects, and day-to-day supervision of staff for developmental projects (see below). Dr. Simon will convene bi-weekly meetings of all core Center Personnel (Katon, Lin, Ludman, MacLachlan, Okada, Operskalski, Pabiniak, Rutter, Savarino, UntRzer, Von Korff). The Operations Core will also assume responsibility for an ongoing monthly seminar series on mental health intervention and services research. As appropriate, scientists from other local institutions (University of Washington, Seattle VA Medical Center) and visiting scientists will be invited to participate in Center meetings and seminars.